


I want to keep you safe and sound

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Canon, fluff with a touch of angst, vandermatthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: After the mess in Blackwater, Hosea isn't sure he quite understands Dutch's ideas for the future
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466602
Kudos: 28





	I want to keep you safe and sound

**After Blackwater**

It had been several days since they had fled the warmth & security of Blackwater. The plan was to head to relative safety out west, by taking a shortcut through the mountains, but somehow along the way they'd taken a wrong turn and ended up heading north; straight into a blizzard in the middle of God-knows-where.

They didn't really have time to stop, what with the Pinkertons hot on their tail and poor Davey in dire need of some medical attention, but Miss Grimshaw had made the point they'd all be seeking medical attention if they didn't change into something warmer soon. It wasn't until Dutch looked to his right and saw how the cold was biting at Hosea, that he finally relented and agreed to a brief stop.

Like scurried rats, everybody jumped from their seats and ran to quickly grab what they could of their winter clothes before the wagon train started back up again.

With Hosea in the middle of one of his coughing fits and unable to move, Dutch hopped down from the front of the wagon and made his way towards one of the opened trunks. Throwing on his own fur coat, Dutch grabbed his scarf, two pairs of gloves and Hosea's jacket before approaching Micah & Arthur, giving them orders to scout on ahead and find somewhere the gang could try and rest properly for a short while.

"How you doing, old friend?" he asked hopping back up in the driver's seat, passing Hosea his jacket and one of the pairs of gloves.

"Just dandy," he replied trying to catch his breath.

“No you're not, look at you shivering," Dutch chuckled as he started to unfurl his scarf "Here, take this,” he told Hosea as he wrapped the woven red & black material around his companion’s neck. 

“I'm fine,” the older man wheezed, batting Dutch's hand away.

“Hosea, please,” Dutch whined in that way he knew would make his oldest friend back down.

“Alright, fine – but only to shut you up.” He laughed lightly as he tied the scarf around his neck.

Dutch smirked as he set the horses in motion, knowing full well he'd won the argument against the silver tongued wordsmith that was Hosea Matthews. Feeling Dutch's strong arm wrapped arm him made Hosea feel safe enough to relax and lean into him, helping to regulate his breathing.

They carried on travelling together like this, at a steady pace throughout the blizzard until Arthur reappeared, informing them that there seemed to be an abandoned mining town a little ways ahead.

"Well Mr. Matthews, let's get you warmed up."

* * *

**Colter**

Hosea placed his hands in front of the fire, trying to feel even the smallest hint of heat. It was a miracle that Arthur had found this place up in the wilderness of the Grizzlies, but a part of Hosea wished they could have made it somewhere a little less run down, somewhere where the wind didn't whistle through the cracks in the walls. He looked up from his thoughts to see Dutch standing in the doorway watching him with a huge grin plastered on his face. Furrowing his brow, Dutch understood what Hosea was wordlessly asking.

“I see you're still wearing my scarf – it suits you,” he told him as he pulled up a chair alongside him. Hosea smiled at the compliment, fixing the scarf into place as he turned to face Dutch.

"Well I either wear it or I freeze to death sitting here waiting for our next move." He chuckled, taking hold of Dutch's gloved hand - mainly for the extra warmth he could provide the older man, but also as an affectionate gesture.

"About that...I have a plan - the O'Driscoll we picked up, Kieran is it? " Dutch casually mentioned, running circles upon Hosea’s wrist as he rolled eyes as the mention of Dutch's favourite word. "Well anyway, he mentioned that Colm is the area, looking to rob a train." Hosea studied Dutch's face, at first checking to make sure he was joking with him, then widening his eyes in disbelief when he realised he was deadly serious.

"We have bounties on our heads and goddamn Pinkertons on our tail. We should be laying low - but you think it's a good time to get one over on Colm & his boys?" He hissed trying to pull his hand away.

"Hosea," the younger man pleaded refusing to let go, "You know that it's not like that. We simply need some money to keep up going before we can attempt to go back and get the Blackwater haul." Hosea turned away from Dutch’s gaze, thinking the idea over. Dutch was right of course, money was needed to help the gang keep going, but the whole thing seemed far too risky

In fact Dutch had been taking more risks than usual of late, and Hosea was beginning to suspect that it was the influence of one the newest recruits to the gang that placed these fanciful ideas in his companions mind. Thinking back, he recalled how he & Arthur had planned a old fashion confidence job, that would pay out well, but somehow Micah had managed to persuade Dutch that a heavily armed ferry, stocked with the army’s payroll would be a better option. Hosea shook his head as if to shake the thought from his mind.

“Let me guess, once you heard about this idea, Micah was quick to show his support for it?” Hosea spat the words out as if the man’s name was literally dripping with venom. 

“I won’t lie to you old friend, Micah does support me in this idea, but only because he does not doubt that I can see the bigger picture for all of us,” Dutch carefully placed a hand on Hosea’s knee, “Especially for you. You think I want you living out the rest of your days in some old rickety cabin in the middle of the godforsaken Grizzles?”

“I sure hope not,” Hosea scoffed “I always envisaged my last days somewhere a bit warmer, New Austin or even California”

“What about Tahiti?”

“Ta-hi-where?”

“A tropical island out in the Pacific, An ocean paradise where we can be free.” Dutch laughed as Hosea looked on in confusion “Nevermind, my point is to get to any of those places we still need a lot of cash behind us, and this train job is perfect to send us on our way.” 

Hosea studied Dutch’s expression for a short moment, but seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes he sighed and relaxed back in his chair

“Fine, fine - I’ll let you win this argument too.” Hosea smirked, knowing full well it would get a reaction.

“Let me win?” Dutch placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt “Why, Hosea Matthews, I do believe I win all my arguments fair and square. Plus…” he paused as he adjusted the scarf still wrapped around Hosea’s neck, “I think this here is evidence enough how much I want to keep you safe and sound.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the rdrsecretsanta over on Tumblr
> 
> After digging on my giftees blog, I was inspired by this [wonderful piece of art](https://the-man-with-the-plan-der-linde.tumblr.com/post/188613059845/its-my-headcannon-that-hosea-is-wearing-dutchs) of Hosea & Dutch in their winter clothes and the following caption:
>
>> _“It’s my headcannon that Hosea is wearing Dutch’s scarf. <3 It matches all of Dutch’s other clothes (and BOY does he coordinate), and none of Hosea’s._  
>  _Dutch gave him the scarf when they were going up the mountain, and has since just been wearing a legit picnic blanket. XD”_  
> 


End file.
